


Let's Stay Home Tonight

by becauseimawinchester



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Episode: s02e23 MacGyver + MacGyver, Jack calms him down, M/M, Mac's going crazy, Multiple Orgasms, Post Season 2 Finale, Song fic, cute husbands being cute, smutty husbands, super fluffy smut, sweet husbands in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseimawinchester/pseuds/becauseimawinchester
Summary: Of course, Jack quits right after Mac does (S2 finale). He rushes home, praying his husband hasn't taken off to God-knows-where.... Jack's happy to find Mac at home waiting for him and he's even more happy to help Mac forget the last 48 hours of his life...the two stay home and spend the day together planning to let the world take them where it may. Finally, these two are free of worry and responsibility and they're going to enjoy it.Fic inspired by the song "Let's Stay Home Tonight" by NEEDTOBREATHE. I'd suggest giving it a listen while you read... (:





	Let's Stay Home Tonight

Jack quit too. Everyone knew he would.. As Mac walked out of the Phoenix he looked back to his boss, his colleagues, his friends… first to Matty.. then Bozer… then the most difficult of all.. to Riley, his babygirl.. the only person in this world Jack knew he loved as much as he loved Mac.. possibly more; only in a very different way. They all knew and they all nodded their approval, one by one, before Jack walked right up to James MacGyver and tendered his resignation, effective immediately:

 

“I cannot work for someone I can’t trust either, and I absolutely cannot work for someone who has caused the man I love,” Jack looked in the direction Mac had walked off, “so much pain. I’ve watched that man question himself again and again because of what you did. The smartest, most amazing, loving person I know, and I had to watch MY husband go through hell because YOU left him at a time in his life when he needed his father the most. I cannot work for you, James.. or ‘Oversight,’ or whatever… if he’s gone.. I’m gone.” 

James just stood there, taking it all in until Jack walked out, just like that. The soldier climbed into his old Corvette and peeled out of the parking lot in a blind rage on a mission to find his husband and make sure he was okay. That was his job after all; protecting Mac. After the last forty-eight hours, Jack couldn’t even begin to imagine all the thoughts and emotions rolling around in that ginormous brain. He checked the first place he could think of - their house - it seemed too easy a place to hide out but Jack had no clue what Mac might do, where he might go; he needed to have all the bases covered. 

Jack arrived at their place to find the door wasn’t locked like it usually was, (two US agents with countless enemies, they could never leave their door unlocked..) almost as if Mac knew Jack would be there minutes later. Probably did. The brunette walked around the home only to find Mac on his back deck, sitting by the fire with a beer and his laptop. Jack’s heart finally stopped racing now that he knew Mac hadn’t taken off without him somewhere. He’d feared that scenario ever since James announced that he was the reason for their partnership… afraid Mac might want to leave all evidence of this father’s manipulation in the past. He couldn’t imagine his life without Mac now; that skinny, smartass blonde was the love of his life. Without Mac nothing in Jack’s life made sense; except Riley. 

The former Delta force eased through the patio door and sat down behind Mac, framing the blonde’s body in his larger one. Jack scooted forward until his thighs were pressed up against Mac’s on either side, his chest flush to Mac’s backside, his head on Mac’s shoulder. Mac didn’t even flinch at the sudden contact - just as Jack suspected, Mac knew he’d come - as Jack kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms around Mac’s waist, hugging him as close as physically possible. 

Mac was online, filling out job applications. Jack guessed Mac knew his father well enough to believe he’d make good on the promise to keep Mac (and now Jack too) from ever being an agent again, anywhere in this beautiful country. Currently, Mac was filling out an application for an engineering position at a local factory but was stuck on the ‘education’ portion….

“Wow, you can go from zero to problem-solving in less than sixty seconds,” Jack murmured softly against Mac’s neck, nuzzling his nose up behind Mac’s ear - his favorite spot. 

“I can’t even list all my job experience and my education isn’t even worth mentioning: I’m a college dropout. It’s like my time at MIT didn’t even happen…” Mac’s voice dropped off as he let his head fall forward into his hands. “What am I going to do,” Mac questioned, barely above a whisper. 

Jack couldn’t stand this, seeing Mac in even more pain than he usually was. This man deserved the entire world for all he’d done, for the kind of man he was. Mac was a warrior for his family, for his husband, for his country; and yet he had all this pain and doubt weighing down on him. He didn’t deserve this. The brunette forced down the anger he was feeling and the urge to drive back to the Phoenix and pound James MacGyver into dust for what he’d done; Mac needed him right now. 

“Mac,” Jack whispered, taking the laptop away and closing it, setting it aside. Mac didn’t attempt to stop him. “Baby, slow down. Please?” He bagan running his hands up and down Mac’s arms, leaning back to rub his husband’s shoulders and back, then down Mac’s arms again before intertwining their fingers together. Jack’s large hands covered Mac’s almost completely, his palms against the back of the blonde’s as he pulled his - and Mac’s - arms around his husband’s middle. 

“Breathe, baby. Just breathe. Take a step back for a minute; we’re always on the job, always problem-solving. You know I love that big brain of yours, sweetheart, I really do; but but it always keeps you going ninety miles a minute. Slow down, see where it can take us. We have all the time in the world now, can’t we just be here, in this moment, together?” Jack’s lips brushed against Mac’s ear with each word, making the blonde shiver. “We’ll both find another job soon enough..” Jack added. 

Mac turned his head to face Jack for the first time, “We…? You..you.. ??” Mac questioned, not able to form the right words. 

“Of course. Mac you should know by now there is no place for me there without you by my side,” Jack explained, hugging Mac tighter.

“Riley…?” the blonde ask, raising his eyebrows. Jack understood his questioning immediately. Jack was the reason Riley had a job at the Phoenix in the first place, the girl was the closest thing to family he had and Mac knew he couldn’t leave her. Not after finally getting her back after all those years apart. 

“She understood, babe.” Jack reasoned, “in all honesty, she might quit too. She told me today she was offered a job with Billy’s family. She didn’t seem to be considering it at the time but now, maybe. She thinks of you like a big brother, Mac and then whatever she and I are to each other, we’re family; the three of us. One weird as hell family.” Jack smiled to himself at the thought, “I wouldn’t be surprised if she quits too. Especially now that she has Billy. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if Boz quit too; maybe even Matty.” 

Mac stayed quiet, listening to Jack talk about their family, the idea of Riley, Bozer and Matty showing such a display of loyalty bringing a small smile to Mac’s face. He felt so loved, right here in this moment, in Jack’s arms. Slowly realizing he’d unknowingly found where he belonged years ago: with his husband and his family, a family that he and Jack had created together. Despite all the pieces of his life seemingly coming down around him, Mac couldn’t help but feel at peace as Jack continued whispering in his ear…

“Even if they don’t, this is it for me Mac. Right here: you and me. I will never leave you, not ever. You’re my life,” Jack spoke softly, kissing Mac’s neck… his cheek… his ear… his shoulder… anything within reach. “So let’s just stay home tonight, this week, next week… for as long as we want. For the first time, we have all the time in the world,” Jack turned Mac’s face towards him, kissing the younger man slowly and so sweetly it almost made Mac tear up, “everything will be just fine, we don’t even have to put clothes on,” Jack finished, wiggling his eyebrows a little, making Mac laugh. 

Mac breathed his first full breath in what felt like years, sagging back slightly and settling into Jack’s large frame. “Okay, yeah. Let’s order food, have a date night at home, please?” Mac ask, letting his head rest back on Jack’s chest, looking up at his husband lovingly. 

“Sounds perfect,” Jack breathed out in a satisfied huff. He kissed Mac once more, slow and sensual, before standing up and heading to the take out menu drawer. The brunette brought the menus back outside and sat down next to Mac. The two decided on dinner together and placed the order before blotting out the fire and going inside to their oversized couch. 

Mac stripped himself down to his boxers before sitting back on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as Jack went to pick out a movie, “Jack..” Mac said quietly. 

“Yes, love?” Jack teased in a loving voice. 

Mac smiled to himself, God he loved that man… “Please nothing.. Nothing spyish… I don’t feel like thinking about…” he sighed heavily, “about…” he struggled for words.

“I know,” Jack had already planned to steer clear of their usual genre of movies, going for the few comedies the couple owned. He settled on the first Grown Ups movie; one that both men admitted was a guilty pleasure. 

The older man started the movie and found his way back to his husband’s side. Jack pulled his own clothes off, down to boxers as well. The blonde shifted to lay on his side facing their TV, Jack settling behind him shortly thereafter. They both sighed at the skin-on-skin contact as the elder soldier propped his head up off the couch with his right hand while the left intertwined with Mac’s settled over the younger man’s heart. Both men smiled to themselves at the intimate closeness, their lips meeting over Mac’s left shoulder in a short make out session before turning their attention to the movie. 

Their food arrived about thirty minutes later and the husbands ate mostly in silence, enjoying their movie and simply being in each other’s presence. Mac and Jack sat across from each other on the couch, their legs tangled between them as they passed Chinese food cartons back and forth between them, sharing their dinner. The evening passed slowly; full of light laughter and quiet, genuine smiles. Mac finally felt like he was taking the time to simply enjoy his husband. Jack couldn’t agree more; he loved seeing Mac laugh with such freedom from their usual feeling of immense responsibility. 

They finished their meal about three-fourths of the way through the movie and found their way into each other's arms again. Mac was laying between Jack’s legs and up on his chest, his cheek squished to the older man’s sternum and his arms wrapped lazily around Jack’s lower stomach/back. The movie ended and the two husbands shared sweet kisses as the credits scrolled passed an ignored TV screen. The blonde felt his husband begin to harden against his stomach, his own cock swelling against his thigh as the kisses grew more passionate. 

Jack’s hands, originally settled on the small of Mac’s back, inched towards Mac’s ass and hauled him upward until the younger man was straddling his husband’s hips. He gave a few thrusts of his hips once he was settled into a comfortable position over Jack, leaning back down to kiss the brunette deeply. Hands tangled in each others hair as they became desperate for each others touch. 

The couple hadn’t had time for this in a while. Sure a hot fuck with your pretty husband was always fun; but being US agents hadn’t even allowed the two a honeymoon after their wedding. 

Jack leaned up from the soft couch cushions to kiss and lick every bit of Mac’s chest as his husband ground their hips together again and again. Soon the brunettes lips latched onto Mac’s right nipple, licking and sucking until Mac was moaning loudly above him; his hips stuttering from their rhythm. Jack smiled against his husband’s chest as Mac’s hands gripped tightly in Jack’s short hair, pulling slightly like he knew Jack loved. Now it was Jack’s turn to moan, tilting his head back into the former EOD tech’s touch and giving the blonde a ‘I can play dirty too,’ kind of look. 

Without warning, Jack easily stood up with Mac in his arms; the younger man’s long legs wrapping around his husband’s middle without hesitation. Mac smiled into Jack’s shoulder as he was carried into their bedroom; remembering Jack did the same thing on their wedding night. He’d never felt as safe anywhere in this world as he felt in Jack Dalton’s arms. Never felt as loved anywhere else either. 

Jack playfully threw Mac onto their bed, stripped his and Mac’s shorts off before practically pouncing on top of the blonde. Jack settled himself over Mac, the younger man’s legs instinctively spreading to accommodate his husband’s large frame; the two lying chest to chest and wrapping their arms around one another. Jack pulled Mac’s head up from the pillows slightly, sealing their lips together in a wet, open mouthed kiss.

“This right here,” Jack made a small motion between them with his right index finger, “this is perfect. Nothing between us, nothing but our wedding rings. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, Mac. I love you, so much Angus MacGyver-Dalton. I love every single part of you. Always have,” Jack took this moment to pull Mac’s left hand to his lips, kissing the underside of the ringed finger before placing Mac’s hand over his own heart and covering it with his left hand, “always will.” 

Mac just stared at his husband for a moment, tears in his eyes as he let Jack’s words wash over him. The young soldier hated that he’d just found out that his father’s manipulation was the reason he had Jack, but Mac reminded himself that everything since then: their friendship, their first date, their engagement and marriage was something that he and Jack had created together. Mac guessed it was fair that he had a few things to thank his father for, even if none of it was done in the right manner. 

“I love you too, Jack,” Mac whispered, moving his hand from Jack’s heart to cup the brunette’s cheek, “more than anything. You’re..” his voice trailed off for a moment as his eyes raked down Jack’s body, “you’re just the best thing that could have ever happened to me. Sometimes I still can’t believe we’re actually married, that I get to be the one to have you. Forever.” 

Mac emphasized his words by leaning up to kiss Jack’s lips sweetly, the moment quickly turning heated again as Jack kissed him back hard. Jack licked his way into Mac’s mouth as the kiss deepened, the two of them pressing into one another as much as possible. Hands gripped shoulders or tangled in the others hair; their hips grinding together more desperately now. 

“Yeah, Maacc,” Jack moaned softly as their cocks brushed together deliciously, “fuck babe.” The brunette reluctantly pulled away from his husband’s firm body and crawled down until he was level with Mac’s lower stomach, kissing every bit of toned muscle he could get his lips on. Jack kissed and licked down Mac’s hips until his tongue met Mac’s cock. The soldier licked a broad strip up his husband’s hardness and swirled his tongue around the head, smiling to himself as Mac’s chest heaved forward and tangled his hands in the short brown hair at the base of Jack’s neck. The blonde moaned loudly as Jack continued his work, mouthing wetly at Mac’s sack before licking back up Mac’s pretty skin and taking his entire cock into his mouth. 

“Shhh… baby, baby” Jack mewed, pulling off Mac’s cock for a moment, pumping Mac in his hand instead. Mac’s head was pressed back into the pillows, moaning Jack’s name and panting heavily. “Relax, sweetheart. Let me take care of you,” the brunette continued as he ran his rough hands up and down Mac’s thighs and hips, soothing his husband as he went back to work on Mac’s cock. 

Jack swallowed Mac down until the tip of the blonde’s cock hit the back of his throat, hollowing his cheeks and sucking softly; not wanting Mac to cum just yet. He continued the treatment as his hands trailed up Mac’s body, thumbing over his nipples before ghosting back down his sides to his hips - sending shivers throughout the blonde’s body. 

Mac pulled harder at Jack’s hair, warning him he was close. The elder soldier let his husband’s cock slip free of his lips as he reached for the nightstand, getting the lube. 

“Jack, don’t need it,” he groaned at the loss of contact, he wanted Jack inside him now. He didn’t care that it might hurt. Honestly, today, Mac felt as if the slight pain might help ground him - focus his mind on being right here in this moment with his husband. 

“Mac. no. Not without anything to- OHhh..” Jack’s voice trailed off; he watched Mac grab his right hand and pull two of Jack’s fingers into his mouth, sucking them. The former Delta Force groaned as Mac made a show of licking and sucking his fingers; holding eye contact with his husband the entire time. The blonde released Jack’s fingers with a smile, leaning up for a kiss as Jack felt for his hole, circling it with two wet fingers. 

Mac moaned at the contact, loving the slight burn it gave as Jack’s thick fingers stretched him, thrusting in and out slowly as Jack kissed his hips and stomach. 

“‘s enough,” he gripped Jack’s forearm, groaning as Jack’s fingers slipped free, “want you, just you,” Mac pleaded, pulling at his husband’s shoulders, trying to get him up to eyelevel again. 

Jack crawled up Mac’s slim body, “Baby, you sure? Don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered between kisses planted all over Mac’s lips, his cheeks, his neck. 

“Yeesss,” Mac gave an exasperated groan, looking up at Jack teasingly, “please,” he gasp as Jack sucked a dark bruise to his neck. 

Jack scooted up until his cock hung in front of Mac’s face; knowing immediately what the brunette was thinking, Mac took Jack into his mouth and sunk down all the way. Mac swirled his tongue around Jack a few times until he was satisfied with his work; wetting his husband’s thick member so he could enter Mac easily. As soon as Mac pulled off Jack took a stance on his knees, wrapping Mac’s legs around his hips and lining himself with the blonde’s entrance. 

Kissing his husband deeply, Jack wrapped a hand around himself and guided his cock into Mac slowly - not wanting to hurt him. The two felt every bit of each other as Jack inched forward intoxicatingly slow. Mac’s head fell back in an obscene moan at the burn of Jack’s cock stretching him open. The pain wasn’t much, just enough to be pleasurable. Mac’s body was used to Jack, years of making love to his husband allowed Mac to relax himself and let Jack push into him easily. Where he belonged. 

Jack’s had never felt anything so sweet, than sliding into his husband’s warm, inviting body. He would never tire of making love to this man, they were so perfect together. The brunette’s eyes began to well up as he felt overwhelmed by the love he felt as he leaned down to kiss Mac slowly, letting their tongues glide over each other lazily. Jack pulled almost completely out of his husband before sliding back home, groaning into their kiss. 

The soldier set up a slow but powerful rhythm, thrusting into his husband just hard enough to make it rough; knowing it was what Mac needed right now. Mac gripped Jack’s shoulders as his thrusts bounced the blonde against their mattress again and again. ‘God, he’s perfect,’ Mac thought to himself, loving the way Jack’s thick cock made him feel so full. The blonde gasp as Jack’s hips sped up, providing more friction. But Mac still needed more, needed to make sure he’d feel Jack inside him for days afterward. He needed to feel Jack make Mac his, press into him until neither one of them could tell where he stopped and his husband began. 

“Harder. Ahh.. Jaccckk, harder. Please..” the young soldier breathed out as he felt Jack speed up further. Jack compiled and pushed into his husband harder still. The brunette’s hips snapped into Mac so hard he lost his grip around Jack’s waist, his legs forced forward by the next few thrusts. Jack’s rough hands gripped the back of Mac’s thighs; Mac’s hands found their wait to Jack’s ass, pulling him close as he could. 

Jack kept his punishing pace, hitting Mac’s prostate with every thrust. The blue eyed soldier clenched around his husbands cock as he became more sensitive with each push of Jack’s hips. Jack knew Mac was close, the way he was moaning and giving small shutters beneath the larger man. One hand came up to wrap around Mac’s neglected cock, giving long, smooth strokes in time with the thrusts of his hips. 

The blonde’s thrusts became erratic as he hardened in his husband’s grip; his hips stuttered against jack - thrusting back on his husbands deliciously thick cock then back up into the strong hand surrounding his own cock. 

“Fuckingshit, babe,” Jack moaned as Mac came hard all over his own belly and Jack’s hand, the blonde moaning his own stream of curse words as thick ropes of cum covered his chest and neck. “So fucking hot,” Jack whispered into the crook of Mac’s neck, his forehead resting there as his hips sped up further, keeping his pace the best he could as he became oversensitive. 

Jack moaned softly as his orgasm washed over him; cumming inside his husband, cock twitching as he rode out the orgasm, hips still thrusting into Mac. The brunette pulled out and licked a path through the cum on Mac’s chest, licking his lips as Mac’s eyes wided and fell to Jack’s mouth, groaning at the sight. 

“Fuck me… do you even know how hot that is?” Mac gave a lopsided smile as he watched Jack’s lips and tongue make their way across his chest some more. The soldier sucked one last bit of cum from Mac’s neck, feeling the blonde gasp as his hands came up to the base of Jack’s head, holding him there. Jack sucked even harder on the bruise he’d left before, making sure there was no way that his husband could hide the mark later. 

Satisfied with himself, Jack leaned back a bit to admire his work with a smirk before kissing Mac and lying down next to him. 

“I have a vague idea of it, yeah,” he whispered at Mac’s ear as he pulled Mac in close. The two spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other; teasing each other until both men had were hard again later. Jack pushed Mac down to the bed after teasing him into insanity and sucked his blonde husband off until he came down Jack’s throat. Mac returned the favor before falling asleep in his husband’s arms. 

\--

The next morning the agents woke, not to an alarm but to a gorgeous LA sunrise. For the first time, without the worry of being called into a work for a mission. The two laid in bed for hours, sharing lazy kisses and grinding slowly until they both became too frustrated to stop; Jack jerking both of them off with one large hand wrapped around both their cocks. Mac came first with a shout of his husbands name. Jack followed moments later, kissing Mac’s temple as the blonde continued to shudder against the older man from the aftermath of his own orgasm. 

Sometime after noon the two finally crawled out of bed and wondered to their kitchen without bothering to put clothes on. They cooked a simple breakfast together, Jack fulling large mugs with coffee while Mac grilled sausage and eggs, plating up a heaping helping for each of them. Their radio played softly in the background as they ate and then decided to go ahead with the dishes, not wanting the mess later. 

Mac finished drying the last coffee mug, putting it in the cabinet as Jack pulled him flush against himself in a tight hug. The blonde tossed the rag he was using over Jack’s shoulder to the counter, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck and never wanting to let go. And they didn’t for a long time, the hug turning into a slow dance. The two turned slow circles in their kitchen, stark naked as Jack sang softly in Mac’s ear… the perfect song was on… 

‘Baby let’s stay home tonight, we put a couple records on. We can build a fire alright, maybe we can dance ‘til dawn. Everything will be just fine, don’t even have to put clothes on. I can keep you warm inside. Baby, let’s stay home tonight…’

The sweet moment lasted until that song ended, Jack pulled back slightly and kissed Mac with so much love it had them both in soft tears as the kiss ended. 

“I love you, Mac. I’m so excited to see where life takes us…” he cupped Mac’s face in his hands, thumbs brushing away the tears that rolled down Mac’s cheeks. 

“Me too, Jack. I love you too,” Mac leaned in for one more kiss, “I’m just going to miss our team…” he trailed off..

Almost as if on cue, there was a knock at their door. 

“Just a sec!!” the husband’s yelled in unison as they scrambled to their room for some clothes.. Coming back moments later, Mac opened the door - Jack behind him - to find Riley, Leanna and Bozer beaming at them. Donuts and coffee in hand. 

“We quit too. We’re here to celebrate our unemployment…” Riley smiled cheekily. Bozer holding out their food offerings to their hosts. 

Jack and Mac smiled at each other, they saw this coming. 

“Well we just had a ginormous breakfast ourselves, but yep.. donuts are always a good idea..” Jack teased, hugging Riley to his chest as the Mac, Leanna and Bozer sat down the food and dug in. 

“Glad to see you, sweet girl,” he whispered to her, fluffing her hair teasingly. 

She hugged her father back just as tight, “of course, we’re a family,” Riley replied as she pulled away and pecked him on the cheek. 

The five agents sat down for a movie; all with coffee in hand and munching a donut. Riley, Mac and Jack sat on the couch: Riley’s head on Jack’s shoulder, his arm around her shoulders; Mac was on his other side, sitting cross-legged facing Jack, his calves pressed against his husband’s thigh as he started their movie. Bozer took the oversized chair, Leanna sitting across his lap as he tickled her sides playfully. She might not know these people well, but she knew if they were Bozer’s family, they were now hers too. 

Riley was the first to break the comfortable silence with news that Mac and Jack were still wondering about: “Oh! And Matty wanted us to tell you both she’s on her way…. As director of the Phoenix her resignation takes a little more work… she had to stay and help them find a good candidate to replace her…” she finished around a mouthful of donut. 

Mac and Jack both breathed a sigh of relief.. Scared they'd lost a friend in this whole mess. 

The five of them ate and laughed and talked about the future as they watched their movie, finishing all the donuts before Matty arrived. 

“What none for me?” the director questioned as she pulled up a chair and saw the empty donut box…

“Sorry mama, boy’s gotta eat,” Jack teased, making them all laugh. 

Mac couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he looked around to see the perfect family he’d created with his husband, whose side he now melted into. He was home... he just wished he'd realized how blessed he was sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do more song fics... I've got quite a few ideas.  
> Let me know if you like this (feedback is always appreciated) and maybe there'll be more to come :)


End file.
